memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ferengi
Les Ferengis étaient une espèce humanoïde originaire de la planète Ferenginar et gouvernée par l'Alliance Ferengie. La civilisation ferengie fut construite sur la notion de libre entreprise, où la recherche de profit constitue leur objectif principal. Physiologie : Voir: Pyrocites En moyenne, les Ferengis étaient plus petits que les Humains. Ils avaient une couleur de peau orangée, un crâne large, un nez plissé, et des dents pointues et irrégulières. Leurs organes internes se distinguaient par des poumons supérieurs et inférieurs, ainsi qu'un cerveau peu commun quadrilobé, ce qui empêchait les espèces télépathes, comme les Bétazoïdes, de lire leurs pensées. ( ; ) La physiologie ferengie était similaire à celle des Doptériens et des Kobheeriens, dont ils étaient les parents éloignés. Les Ferengis se distinguaient principalement par leurs larges oreilles (appelées "lobes"), qui leurs donnaient une ouïe extrêmement fine. Les lobes des Ferengis hommes étaient plus larges que celles des femmes. La sensibilité de leurs oreilles les rendaient vulnérables à la douleur et à d'autres problèmes, incluant de sevères infections de la membrane tympanique qui, si elle n'était pas traitée, pouvait être fatale. ( ) De plus, les lobes ferengis étaient une zone érogène, autrement dit, les caresses leur procuraient un énorme plaisir. Par le passé, Nog a énoncé : "Sur Ferenginar, nous apprenons ce qu'est le Continuum alors que nous avons toujours nos premières oreilles." )}} Le rythme du coeur d'un Ferengi était beaucoup plus rapide que celle d'un Humain. Quand Nog, Rom, et Quark se furent retrouvés en 1947 et analysés par les médecins Humains, un des médecins porta ses observations sur la fréquence cardiaque de Quark: "si vous étiez Humain, je dirais que vous avez une crise cardiaque." ( ) Aussi, les Ferengis semblaient avoir un système immunitaire plutôt fort. En 2369, Quark était un des rares membres de la station qui ne fut pas infecté par le virus aphasie qui frappa Deep Space 9. Ceci pouvait également être dû au fait que les cerveaux Ferengis étaient très différents des autres humanoides. ( ) Quand ils étaient effrayés ou avaient une douleur, les Ferengis émettaient souvent un cri aigu. ( ) Société et Culture Développement Culturel La culture ferengie avait des racines semblables à celle des nombreuses autres espèces, remplie de guerres, de violence et d'avarice. Cependant, les Ferengis étaient parvenus à éviter plusieurs des pires aspects de l'évolution d'une culture et leur histoire sociale brillait pour l'absence d'atrocités comme l'esclavage ou le génocide, une distinction qui donnait aux Ferengis l'impression d'être moralement supérieures. La culture ferengie s'était lentement développée hors de ses frontières en présentant un système économique remarquable basé sur les échanges commerciaux et ayant permi aux Ferengis de devenir un des principaux peuple marchand dans le commerce interstellaire. ( ) À la différence de la plupart des autres cultures qui idolâtraient fréquemment des guerriers ou des politiciens, les hommes d'affaires avaient été les piliers de la société ferengie. Cette tendance était due à une lente fusion des affaires et du champs politique dans la culture ferengie et cette influence était évidente à travers l'application des Règles d'Acquisition Ferengies qu'ils utilisaient comme un code d'éthique personnel et financier. Les Règles d'Acquisition apportaient le conseil que tout bon Ferengi devrait suivre afin de mener une vie profitable. Par exemple, la première Règle d'Acquisition était: "une fois que vous avez leur argent, vous ne leur rendez jamais". Rôle de la Femme Les lois traditionnelles des Ferengis étaient mysogines. Contrairement aux sociétés de la Fédération, des Romuliens, ou même des Klingons, les femmes Ferengies étaient exclues de la plupart des aspects de la société, incluant la politique et les affaires. Les lois et les valeurs sociales traditionnelles considèraient les femmes comme une propriété. Les femmes n'avaient aucun rôle dans la société à part la perpétuité de l'espèce. Le mariage, comme dans beaucoup d'autres cultures, était un contrat d'affaire, signé entre le prétendant et le père de la marié. Le contrat stipulait que le père laissait sa fille au prétendant pour une certaine période (habituellement cinq ans) pour des honoraires convenus, payés sur la naissance d'un fils. ( ) Une fois le contrat signé, le divorce n'était pas une option ( ) En plus de l'interdiction de faire des profits et d'acquérir un bien, les Ferengies n'étaient pas autorisées à porter des vêtements, quitter leur maison sans l'escorte d'un homme, ou de parler à des hommes étrangers à leur famille. Leur rôle dans la famille était strictement défini. Les mères devaient notamment apprendre à leur enfants les Règles d'Acquisition, et ramollir la nourriture de leurs enfants masculin en la mâchant pour eux. ( ; ) Cependant, au 24ème siècle, les femmes représentaient 53.5% de la population ferengie et certains Ferengis commençaient à réaliser que l'exclusion des femmes du monde des affaires était une perte significative d'opportunités de profit. Un mouvement se créa autour d'Ishka et Zek ayant pour but de réformé les traditions qui excluaient les femmes. Initialement ces réformes semblaient ne pas prendre dans la société ferengie, mais avec l'ascension de Rom à la position de Grand Nagus en 2375, les réformes étaient devenues inévitables. ( ) Rituels et traditions Langage Habits portant un couvre-chef Ferengi]] Beaucoup d'hommes Ferengis portaient une sorte de couvre-chef, allant du bas de la tête au milieu du crâne. La fonction de cet habit resta inconnue. Univers-miroir Philosophie Dans la philosophie moderne ferengie, la poursuite du profit à tout prix était le principe guidant tout les Ferengis. Les principes devenaient si basiques pour les Ferengis que cela avait été codifié dans les Règles d'acquisition. Ethique Religion La recherche du profit était même une valeur mystique chez ce peuple de marchands. On pouvait assimiler la "divine trésorerie" (dont le gardien serait le premier nagus ferengi connu de l'histoire, le fondateur des règles de l'acquisition) au paradis, tandis que l'enfer ferengi était le "caveau de l'éternelle faillite". Gouvernement left|thumb|150px|Symbole de l'[[Alliance Ferengie]] L'Alliance Ferengie était le principale corps politique des Ferengis. Histoire L'Histoire ferengie remontait à environ 10'000 ans, mais une grande part de leur Histoire récente se limitait à des légendes. La plus significative dans leur Histoire était la création des Règles d'Acquisition par Gint qui fusionna la politique et le commerce en les mettant sous son contrôle absolu. ( ) Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. :''Voir : Ferengis et Ferengis inconnus'' Territoires * système Clarus * Ferenginar (planète mère) * Irtok * Lappa IV Anecdotes et autres informations ]] L'espèce fut conçue par Andrew Probert. Le mot "Ferengi" dérive du mot arabe et perse faranji, désignant à l'origine, les marchands européens qui ont établi des contacts avec les marchands arabes. Les scénaristes de Star Trek: The Next Generation espéraient faire des Ferengis, les nouveaux ennemis de la Fédération, à la manière des Klingons ou des Romuliens dans Star Trek: The Original Series, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement que les Ferengis ne pouvaient se montrer aussi menaçants. Certains membres de la production (y compris Ira Steven Behr et Armin Shimerman) considèrent cette introduction dans TNG comme un désastre. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine a, par la suite, réimaginé les Ferengis en les rendant plus cupides et obsédés par l'argent. Apparitions La liste de toutes les apparitions des Ferengis (excluant les appartions de Quark dans DS9). * TNG: ** "The Last Outpost" ** "The Battle" ** "Peak Performance" ** "The Price" ** "Captain's Holiday" ** "Ménage à Troi" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Future Imperfect" ** "Unification II" ** "The Perfect Mate" ** "Rascals" ** "Chain of Command, Part I" ** "Suspicions" ** "Force of Nature" ** "Firstborn" ** "Bloodlines" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Q-Less" ** "Dax" ** "The Passenger" ** "Move Along Home" ** "The Nagus" ** "Vortex" ** "The Storyteller" ** "Progress" ** "The Homecoming" ** "The Siege" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Rivals" ** "The Alternate" ** "Playing God" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Life Support" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "Explorers" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Homefront" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Bar Association" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Assignment" ** "The Ascent" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "For the Uniform" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Empok Nor" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Rocks and Shoals" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Valiant" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "Chrysalis" ** "Treachery, Faith and the Great River" ** "The Siege of AR-558" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "False Profits" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Inside Man" ** "Q2" * ENT: "Acquisition" Références *TNG **"Encounter at Farpoint" **"The Last Outpost" **"Ménage à Troi" **"The Perfect Mate" **"Birthright, Part I" **"Suspicions" *DS9 **"Rivals" **"Heart of Stone" **"Starship Down" **"Little Green Men" **"Body Parts" **"Ferengi Love Songs" **"Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" **"Profit and Lace" **"The Dogs of War" *VOY ** **"Infinite Regress" *ENT: "Dear Doctor" Liens externes * de:Ferengi en:Ferengi es:Ferengis ja:フェレンギ nl:Ferengi pl:Ferengi Category:Alliance Ferengie Category:Espèces